Luck
Luck is one of six character attributes. Each point of luck grants 0.0033% dodge, 0.0033% evasion chance, 0.1% evasion value, 0.0033% critical hit chance, 0.005% strikethrough chance, and 0.1% strikethrough value. Ways to Increase This Stat Gear: CL 90 characters have +100 Luck. More than an additional +900 Luck can be gained from the following: *+315 Armor suit, 9 pieces with +35 Luck in each socket(cybernetic arm: no right biceps or bracer) **+35 Headwear **+35 Chestplate (can be increased to +49 on a crafted chestplate with +14 luck armor bit crafted inside) **+35 Left Biceps **+35 Left Bracer **+35 Gloves **+35 Shirt **+35 Belt **+35 Pants **+35 Boots **+35 Socketed bandolier or Imperial/Pilot/Rebel Ace Field Backpack **+77 Embroidered Sash, also adds 10 item storage: (in place of Socketed bandolier) Trade gift from 2010 Empire Day *+110 A Cybernetic Deconstruction Arm: a collection reward from High Quality Resource Collection. *+35 Socketed weapon (can be increased to +49 on a crafted weapon with +14 luck weapon bit crafted inside) *+125 Jewelry (+25 bracelets x 2, rings x 2, necklace) (cannot be crafted with sockets, so must be found in a loot drop). Note an extra +25 luck can be obtained by using the Heroism set, however this is difficult/expensive for a trader to obtain. Buffs: *+150 Entertainer buff *+210 (capped) Deneelian Fizz Pudding *+100 Dermal Laminant Styptic (Advanced): 30 minutes consumable *+200 Shard of Retalliation *+100 Meatlump Love *+100 Willpower Boost Stim (Advanced) *+50 Master Smuggler Buff *+100 Smuggler Captain Buff Lucky events Luck increases the likelihood you will have Lucky events happen to you. These events can happen while in combat or healing and while selling to junk dealers. * Crafting Assembly: Crafters who catch a lucky break can benefit from a Critical Success during the Assembly phase of creating their item. * Crafting Experimentation: During Experimentation, Traders can get a lucky break that will give their experiment a Critical Success. * Combat and Faction: During combat, anyone fighting has a chance to be lucky which will earn them bonus Faction Points. * Healing: All healing actions including the use of special abilities, healing others and even using stim-packs have the chance to receive a lucky break that will boost the effectiveness of the heal. * Fencing: Another interesting chance for a lucky break is selling your goods to a Junk Dealer. Everyone has the opportunity for this lucky break which increases the item's "sell rate." A player can tell when they've been lucky because all of the prices of their goods will be considerably higher than usual. * Stealing: Spies have an interesting luck ability. They can steal an item without any chance of getting caught. Be warned, you cannot steal items or credits from players. * Theft Detection: Luck isn't an exclusive ability! Not only do spies get a chance for a "free steal," but everyone else gets a separate chance to catch the thief (as long as the spy doesn't get a "free steal"). While a spy is stealing, their target can get lucky by automatically detecting the spy. * Experience: Last on our list of lucky breaks is experience. If you're really lucky, you can get a bonus to your experience point (XP) rewards while you're playing the game. It can happen at any time whether you are on the ground or in space, questing or crafting – as long as you're doing something that earns you XP. * Fishing: You may also notice a faster catch rate/ better catch while fishing if you have a high luck stat. * Foraging: While foraging, the higher your Luck skill, the better your forage results! Category:Attributes